


"Ever heard of knocking?"

by CritterVolocity



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterVolocity/pseuds/CritterVolocity
Summary: It was in the moment XD





	"Ever heard of knocking?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ever, im srry if its sounds like shit.

It was an average week at Vidcon this year, or so it seemed for Tyler. He was on his way back to his hotel when he caught Marcel starring at him, biting his lips. Of course he began to wonder what thoughts were going through Marcel's mind, were they good, or were they bad? But he'll have to wait and see.

When Tyler got back into his room he immediately took off his clothes so he can clean himself from the activities of the day. Quickly starting the water and checking to make sure it wasnt cold or boiling, but he didnt notice that Marcel had entered.

He turned around to see a very cheeky Marcel and quickly spoke, "Ever heard of knocking?" Marcel's face turned red, "I would have if I would have known I was gonna walk in on your glorious bare-ass body." Tyler began to turn red but then smiled, "Wanna join me?" Marcel chuckled and began taking off his clothes, his face even more red than before.

They both got in and soon their shower became a thing of passion, first they hugged only to begin kissing as if they never wanted to leave each others embrace. Soon they got out and dried off, only to crawl into the bed and cuddle, Marcel playfully kissing Tyler's neck. For Tyler to give him kisses on his forehead and wrap his arms around him.

~ la fin


End file.
